Find me
by deviousharley
Summary: Allison Diaz, suffered the consequences of her mother getting brutally murdered by her father and now has to escape her father, and figure out what her mother's last words meant. "I promise to wait for the day you start to live" . Help her find her hom sweet home.


Summary

Allison Diaz is perfect some would say. She has marvelous, flowy, perfect golden brown hair and sparkly- blue eyes. Perfect they will tell you. Yet her life isn't so perfect. You see she has perfect looks and a perfect personality but she is not in perfect mental and physical condition. Allison lives with foster parents in Chicago, Illinois. Her mother was brutally murdered in her apartment building by Allison's father, and Allison's grandmother was hit by a car while walking Allison home from the library. Allison's sister was taken to a different foster home. Her father, Adam Diaz did drugs and was not found guilty for the murder of Allison's mother, Lorraine Diaz. Allison now lives with the Jacob's family in a small city home. Her father is tracking her down. Allison's foster parent's names are Amber and Jon Jacobs. They have an 18 month old son Henry. They have had Allison in their home for 1 year ½. They have no idea about Allison's past or the danger there is to come with it.

Chapter 1

The wind is howling, blowing trees down. The rain is pouring down and Allison follows the tiny raindrops down her window with her eyes. No ability to sleep she gets up and walks to her dresser, stares in the mirror. Her face is pale and saggy. Her lack of sleep made it worse. Her eyes showed the reflection of the raindrops drizzling down the window. The patter of them on the rooftop. Footsteps trample down the hallway. Jon Jacobs as silently as possible opens Allison's door and peers in. "No sleep?" he asked quietly and politely. "No, you?" she replied. "I wish, living here in Chicago it's always noisy." He said. "I've noticed" Allison whispered in an annoyed tone of voice. "Goodnight." Jon managed to say during the awkward silence between the two. He lunged down the hallway and into his bedroom. Allison returned to looking in the mirror. Why am I still here? She thought. I should be dead. Mother is dead. I shouldn't be here. She thought about her mother's last words before her father killed her. "I promise to wait for the day you begin to live." Allison sat there wondering what that meant. Of course her mother was talking to her but why did she choose to say that? What on earth did it mean? So many questions. So little answers.

Finally the rain died down and she was able to get maybe an hour's worth of sleep. Once the sun shined into her navy blue colored room she sat up. She could smell bacon and eggs cooking on the stove in the kitchen. Allison waddled out of bed, her eyes full of sleep, and started down the hall. As she approached the kitchen door Amber Jacobs announced "Breakfast!" then Amber saw Allison standing in the door way with a shocked look on her face. "Oh, Sorry sweets I didn't see you there, 'you like some breakfast?" She looked embarrassed. "I'm not very hungry." Allison grunted and walked out of the kitchen into the yellow living room. She always wanted a yellow room but never asked. Yellow was such a happy color, her mother used to always say how yellow was the color of the sun, sunshine makes you happy. Allison's favorite color is yellow and she vowed that it always will be.

She paused and looked at her pale-fading pink under shirt and her black and green polka dotted pajama shorts. Then she sat in her favorite Mickey Mouse bean bag chair. Allison reached for the remote and turned on Full house. For about 5 minutes she sat alone watching TV then Jon brought in Henry and sat him in his small bouncy swing hanging from the ceiling and left without saying a word to her. "Allison!" called Amber. Who do they think they are? They cannot just scream my name and expect me to answer! Allison thought. She knew the right thing to do was to get up and walk into the kitchen. So she did. "Yes" she grunted. "Jon and I have an important dinner to go to tonight and we need you to watch Henry. Could you do that for us?" she asked. "Sure." Allison answered. "Thank you sweets." Allison walked away into her room to get dressed. She opened her drawer and saw one outfit left. Angrily she threw on her only pair of jeans and a gray lace shirt in her drawer. She slumped to the floor to read a book and she fell asleep.

Chapter 2

"Make sure that he chews up his food very well!" Amber Jacobs shouted from outside. "I will" Allison screamed back. "Thank you sweets!" Allison had Henry in on arm and the phone in the other. She layed down Henry in his crib for a nap and ran to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. About 45 minutes into the night the phone rang. "Hello?" Allison answered. "Is this Allison Diaz?" A low man's voice asked. "Maybe, why?" she replied. "Is this she or not?" the man asked in a more assertive tone. "Who is calling?" Allison asked. "This is, um, Robert, um, Pegg." The man sounded slightly unsure of himself. "Okay Robert Pegg, Allison is not available at this time." Allison said. "Are you sure you are not Allison Diaz?" he asked quite like he wanted an answer. "Im positive. Thank you for calling sir." She hung up the phone. Strange she thought.

Later that night she went in to check on Henry and he shot straight up in his bed and started crying. Allison picked him up and checked his diaper. Nothing. She took him into the kitchen to get his left over snack from earlier. He would not eat it. "Fine" She said. "You can sit on the couch with me." Allison sat down with Henry on her lap and made herself comfortable. Henry suddenly started to look faint. Allison left him there and ran to the bathroom to get a wet rag. She came back and he had vomited everywhere. Now he was as smiley as a daisy. Henry laughed as Allison bent over to wipe it all up. "We're home!" Jon and Amber walked through the door to see Allison cleaning up puke and Henry clapping. What a sight. Allison stood up through the towel away and went to her room as silent as a wall. Amber shrugged and picked up Henry. "Oh boy, Henry you must have eaten a lot! That reeks!" Amber squinted her eyes and made a silly face at him. Jon set his stuff down and motioned for Amber to follow him to their room. She held up her pointer finger and quickly put Henry to sleep in his crib. Amber then tippy toed to her room and shut the door. All was silent.

The next Morning Allison woke up with a terrible head ache. She marched to the bathroom and washed her face. "Here comes another dull day in Sunny Seattle" mumbled Allison. A saying her mother used to say on rainy days. Amber walked in half asleep and startled Allison. Both screamed and woke Henry. Jon leaped from bed and immediately ran to the situation. "What happened?!" He said looking for any signs of injury. "Nothing, I saw her face." Allison said grumpily and rudely. She stormed out. "Oh lord Amber what are we gonna do with her?" Jon said sarcastically. "God knows." Amber could now here Henry screaming like a monkey so she walked to his room. Allison was in her room getting dressed. She was surprised to see that there was loads of clothing in her drawer. She was stunned. Allison picked out a purple and pink tie dye belly shirt and a white camisole to go with a pair of pink cuprees. Suddenly she was happy.

Chapter 3

Amber was home from work early that day to help decorate the Christmas tree. Allison hated Christmas. She was Jewish. She wouldn't be against it if her mother was alive. Her mother, father, and herself were all Jewish. She moved in with the Jacobs and blended in with their Christianity. She is still very much Jewish. She wants her mother here, so she is against all Christianity. Allison secretly celebrates Hanukah in her room sometimes, but this year it was hard to get alone. Amber was holding out a blue bulb to hang on the tree. "I'll pass" Allison said. "Your loss."

Angry as she was she still stayed in the living room and watched the Jacob's family decorate their tree. "Cookie baking time!" Amber announced. "Yippee!" Jon skipped around with Henry on his shoulders. "What the heck" Allison snapped at him. "Young lady be respectful around little children!" He snapped back. She stared at him with her evil eyes and said "You are not my father. You are not my family. This is not my life. So don't try to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Allison ran to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She fell onto her bed and started sobbing. The rest of the Jacobs family was motionless with shock. Allison scolded the picture of her and the Jacobs family on the 4th of July last year. Everyone was smiling. A big happy family. NO. Never. She will never let them take the place of her mother and father. Not ever.

Allison stood up and went to the phone. She picked it up and redialed a number. "Hello" the male voice said. "Yes this is Allison Diaz." She said. "My god Allison its me!" he said. "Who?" she replied. "Daddy." The low male voice said. It couldn't be. No. It wasn't. She slammed the phone down on the receiver. Could this really be him? Has he found me? Is this it? His search is over and he will take me for good. Allison nearly fainted at the thought of him taking her and…taking her…kidnapping her…He has no visitation rights! How did he know this number? His words twisted in her mind…Daddy…daddy…No he is not my daddy. He was never a dad. Mother. What would she do? I can't stay here he will find me I- he found me. My daddy. He found me. That's all she could think about. Her mind went blank. Her face went blank. No words, No thoughts. Just air. A fly landed on her window. It moved this way then that. Then it flew.

Chapter 4

Today was Christmas eve-eve. The sun was shining and the bird peckers were pecking. Amber and Jon took Henry sledding up on the hill. Allison was home alone. Cold as an ice sculpture she grabbed a blanket from her closet and sat in the Mickey Mouse bean bag chair. She grabbed the remote and flicked on the news. She sat for a couple seconds. Then she got up and went into the kitchen to get a snack when the doorbell rang. She was hesitant about opening it because of how early it was but she supposed it was alright. She wiggled the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. She tossed and turned until she heard a man talk into a cell phone and say "Yeah I got the address I'm here right now. She is my daughter. Yes I know. I will meet you outside once I get my hands on her. Well as for the foster family, A man's got to do what a man's got to do." Allison recognized the voice. The man on the phone. Her Daddy. She locked the door and ran to Amber and Jon's room to hide under their huge bed. She heard another knock. More like a bang this time. Then the lock broke and the man got inside and shut the door.

"Hello?" he yelled. "Anybody home?" He got back on the phone and said "You were right Jay, they are not home. Where did you say you saw them? Ok the snowy hill. Gotcha. K Bye." He left. Allison slowly got up and ran into her room. Oh no. He's going to hurt The Jacobs. As much as she despised living with them she couldn't let her own father hurt them. She ran out the door and down the elevator and ran as fast as she could to the parking lot. The man was standing with his back facing her. He has Short gray hair and tattoos all up his arms and neck. His legs had braces on the knees and he was wearing all black clothing. She crept over a few steps. Allison, terrified as a bat, got the guts to say something. "I'm right here." As Allison said that The man, her dad, Turned around and stared at her. "My baby girl, I missed you. Time to come home." He demanded. Allison shrieked and ran. Her father only a few feet behind her. She tripped and fell on the slippery wet concrete. He helped her up and covered her mouth. She tried and tried to scream. Losing her breath. As he pushed her into the car the Jacobs returned and Jon punched my father in the face, though her father was much bigger than him. Allison's heavy father kneed Jon in the crotch and began to start the car. Amber screamed for help and Allison's father drove away. Amber was crying and Henry was too. "Don't be afraid, We **will **find you!" Jon shouted to Allison. Allison heard. She was grateful. Her father's car smelled like beer. Horrible. Amber was dialing 911 and Jon was taking a picture of the license plate as they drove off.

"Are you ready to start your life over with me?" Her father asked. "Not in a million years." Allison answered. "Too late." He chuckled.

Chapter 5

Allison always loved horses so Adam Diaz took her to his friend Jay's horse ranch about 3 hrs away from Chicago. As soon as they got there Allison knew why he wanted to take her there. "If you think I'm going to want to stay with you because you have a horse farm then you are sadly mistaken." Allison said sternly and stubbornly. "I never said that." He answered. Adam struggled to get Allison inside. "Stop fighting!" He exclaimed. "Not a chance!" Allison blurted. Allison did love horses and would have loved to stay here under different circumstances. "Aye, mate you made it with the girly too." Jay Ervin started to say. "I told you it wasn't gonna be hard." Adam said still struggling to hold Allison still. "Lemme take 'er to 'er bedroom, 'it all nice and cozy." Jay stammered up the stairs and motioned for Allison and Adam to follow him. They did. Allison saw the yellow door. "It's yellow" She said. "I know." Adam and Jay said synchronized. "Oh" she replied. They opened the door and lightly shoved Allison in the room. She looked at them, then at the room. It was yellow. Yellow walls, yellow floors, yellow ceiling, and even a yellow bed. It remarkably matched her dream room in a every single possible way. It was amazing.

For an hour or two she had been stuck in her brightly colored room. Adam came in and told her to come down stairs. She did as she was told. Adam had prepared French fries and buttered noodles for dinner. What a coincidence, that was her favorite. How did Adam and Jay know all of this stuff about her? Did they even? "I'm leavin' tomorra' for business." Jay said frowning. "Someone has got to make the money round here don't they." Adam grunted. "What is for dessert?" Asked Allison. "Dessert is the best part!" Adam answered. After dinner Allison and Jay sat in the small area they call a kitchen. Basically just a table and chairs and a fridge. Adam came around the corner with chocolate cake. Stunned Allison got up and blinked her eyes. Her jaw dropped. She loved chocolate cake. Then she froze. She was falling for it. "NO!" Allison screamed. "What?" Adam and Jay asked synchronized. "I won't fall for it!" She yelled back at them. The three of them all stood there until Allison ran up to her room. Her yellow room. She banged her head on the wall then jumped face first into her pillow. She was planning on laying there forever. **Forever.**

**Chapter 6**

Allison woke up tucked in her sheets. She didn't have time to question she was cold. Her window was opened. She got up and stepped on the icy floor. "aaaagh." She mumbled. Allison ran tippy toed to the window. She shut it and leaped into the covers again. She bundled up in them. "Rise and shine butterfly!" Adam came in scaring Allison. "AAAAHHH!" She shrieked. "Oh, it's just you." Allison corrected herself. "Just me?" Adam said in a dumb joking way. Allison just stared in awe. He thinks this is funny, she thought. It is most certainly not.

It's been a few days now. Maybe 6? Allison is bored and she wants the police to find her soon. Are they even looking? Do they even care? So much to think about. Allison was overwhelmed. She prayed to her mother that morning. She prayed that her mother would protect her. "What are you thinking?" Allison walked over to Adam. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You killed my mother and now you are kidnapping me!" She stood up taller. "I loved her I-"Allison interrupted him. "LIAR!" She shouted at him. "Ally bug I just want to be with my daughter." He said with a smirk. "Then why don't you get Emilie?" She said in an interrogating voice. "I never loved that dumb 14 year old." He said sternly. Allison wasn't surprised this is her father she is talking to. "That shows you are a bad father." Allison put her hands on her hips. "I am a great father! How dare you snap at me like that?" He slammed his foot on the ground. "Jesus! You pick favorites! Good daddies don't pick favorites!" She smiled and turned to walk upstairs. "Don't you treat me like this!" He looked furious. Adam lunged forward and pulled out his pocket knife. He tackled Allison and pinned her to the ground. "Help!" Allison screamed on the top of her lungs. "I never loved you either!" Adam was in a position to stab his daughter. "I hate you!" Allison yelled. Adam stopped. He broke down and fell to the floor. He couldn't do it. Not like he did to his beautiful wife Lorraine B. Diaz. Allison, overtaken with fear of her own father ran upstairs and hid in her yellow closet. She started sobbing until she fell asleep.

She dreamed of her mother. She was flawless. She wore a white dress with angel wings. She floated around carrying baby Allison. Allison was watching this. It was marvelous. The way her hair flowed in the breeze, she couldn't get enough of the sight. Her mother layed baby Allison down on a bed of flowers and walked away. Her mother fell into a deep, deep sleep. One she would never awaken from. As time went by baby Allison grew older and older. Her mother never woke up. Then she stopped growing and she walked over to her mother and read what was written on her bed. "Lorraine Brittany March-Diaz July 12th 1984– December 6th 2012." It was written in yellow.

Chapter 7

"It has been 1 week since Allison Diaz was kidnapped by her own father." The news reporter Dawn Doolihan said. "Her foster parents and her closely known neighbors continue to search for this beautiful 13 year old girl. Amber and Jon Jacobs will not rest until they find their beloved foster child." Amber stared at the TV. Jon was at the police station with Henry. She grabbed another tissue. "That's all for tonight, my prayers go out to Allison Diaz's Friends and family. Goodnight." Amber broke out in tears once again. Jon walked in and sat next to Amber with Henry in his arms. "Any luck?" Asked devastated Amber. "No." He sighed.

The next morning they called on a search team to search the entire state of Illinois. "They searched day and night for missing Allison Marilyn Diaz." The news channel was focused on her case for most of the day. "No sign of Allison anywhere." Amber flicked off the television. "I can't bare it Jon." She walked over to him. "I know, no one can. We will find her." Deep down inside he was unsure.

"The search for Allison Diaz continues on its 12th day. Still no signs that tell us if she is alive or no longer with us." The news reporter yaps. Amber has slept in Allison's room every night of the case. She looks at old pictures and possessions. They just bring more tears. It's not easy. Amber repeats this in her mind constantly. She loves Allison. She won't give up on her this fast.

Chapter 8

Allison is tired of waiting. "Dad!" She screamed. He ran up the stairs like there was no tomorrow. "I think there is a raccoon on the roof!" She yelled slyly. "Okay let me check for you." He bent over, leaned out the window, and then with no thought Allison kicked him out the window. Adam went tumbling down the roof and on to the top of his car. He did not move a muscle. She waited to see if she could leave and she did. She ran so fast for so long she felt like a fly. Free as could be.

She ran about 3.5 miles until she found a gas station. She shoved the door open and ran to the cashier. "Hi my name is Allison Marilyn Diaz and I've been missing for two weeks almost, I just escaped please help me!" The guy at the cash register was shocked. "My name is Frankie, would you like to use my phone?" he asked. "Yes I would!" He handed it to her. She dialed 911. "Hello you have reached emergency services what is your emergency?" The operator said. "I am Allison Marilyn Diaz I have been missing for 2 weeks and I just escaped please help me!" The operator shouted a little. "Oh my god! Guys we've got Allison Diaz on the phone!" She is at the Wawa on Hickory Street! We will be right there." They hung up.

Allison stayed hidden under the cashier's desk while she waited for the police. She heard the sirens and she got up, ran outside and waved her hand high. The police woman got out and ran over to her. She hugged Allison. "I'm so glad you called." The woman said.

Chapter 9

Once Allison arrived at the station everyone was cheering and Amber, Jon, and Henry ran out of the other room and Amber grabbed Allison and hugged her. Allison told everyone **everything**. I'm glad that I'm loved. I learned a lot from this. I love Amber and Jon and Henry. My mom, dad, and baby brother. I love Christmas. I love everything about my new family. I never want to lose them. Allison thought these things the whole drive home. She is alive. More than ever. On her way to school a couple days later she saw a yellow butterfly on her bus window. She thought about how it could be her mom in a new form. Still looking after her. Allison smiled. She knew this was it. She belonged here. She found her home. Her home **found** her. Everyday she saw a yellow butterfly. That was a sign. Her mother knew. Her mother knew today was the day Allison would start to live. 3


End file.
